Gift
by AnnaBochan
Summary: Oi zentchi :B não reparem mto na fic, eu pensei nela ontem e estou escrevendo compulsivamente, espero que gostem, ela parece ser fofa DDD O Jared e o Bert tem um casinho nela 3
1. Chapter 1

**n.a.:** Oi gente :B Então, eu essa fic assim, aqui no não tem lugar pra fics de banda, não reparem por essa fic estar na área de seriados u.u eu não sabia onde colocar, mas enfim ú.u' E tbm to tendo mil problemas pra escrever essa fic, meu Word não quer colaborar, to quase colocando isso no bloco de notas ¬¬' Ah! Essa fic **É SLASH!** Entenderam? B Quem não gosta, por favor, não leia, e não reclame comigo ¬¬' os personagens principais são Jared Leto do 30STM e o Bert do The Used, espero que gostem : ah é, eles não são tão parecidos com eles em si na personalidade õ.o

**Capítulo I – Música**

Naquela manhã, Jared havia saído, estava cansado de ir e voltar da faculdade onde lecionava, para casa. Se sentia preso à uma rotina desprezível e entediado por ela. Era outono, final de outono, a neve começava a cobrir Nova Iorque. As ruas, casas, lojas, tudo estava enfeitado para o Natal.

Jared foi caminhando pelas ruas, admirando os enfeites natalinos, caminhou até o Central Park, queria apreciar o pouco de natureza que restava naquela cidade. Sempre acompanhado de seu violão, achou um lugar para se sentar e tocar um pouco e quem sabe faturar uns trocados. Retirou o instrumento do estojo, o acomodou em seu colo e começou a tocar All I Want da banda Emery. Logo as pessoas que passavam iam parando e pra ouvi-lo e vê-lo tocar. E ele tocava e cantava com desenvoltura, não errava uma só nota sequer, algumas pessoas atiravam-lhe moedas e até notas de valor alto dentro do estojo do violão.

Passaram alguns minutos e Jared continuava a tocar, ele parecia não prestar atenção nas pessoas que paravam pra admirá-lo ou nas meninas que o olhavam de jeito cobiçoso. Mas seus olhos azuis pararam quando ele avistou um homem mais ao fundo, o homem de cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e olhar profundo, Jared não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele, o homem com roupas escuras, calça, camisa e sobretudo pretos acompanhados por um cachecol bordô em volta do pescoço. Ambos se encaravam, Jared não conseguia desviar o olhar, parecia que eram só os dois se olhando sem mais ninguém à volta. O tal homem começou a se aproximar, foi chegando perto, chegando perto e se sentou ao lado de Jared no banco

- Você toca e canta muito bem – disse o desconhecido

Jared encerrou a musica e agradeceu as pessoas com um leve movimento com a cabeça.

- Obrigado – respondeu Jared pegando o dinheiro do estojo e colocando dentro de uma pequena bolsa.

- Fique curioso quando o vi tocar e cantar. Já pensou em seguir carreira? Ser um músico famoso? – perguntou o homem

- Já... Mas não deu muito certo. Acho que prefiro uma vida anônima e pacata do que uma vida cercada de holofotes . – sorriu – Hmm... Prazer, Jared Leto. – estendeu a mão

- McCracken, Bert McCracken. – estendeu a mão também e se cumprimentaram – Mas pode me chamar só de Bert – sorriu e os olhos se encontraram de novo – Ahn... Aceita tomar um café comigo?

- Aceito sim, estou começando a ter fome – Jared sorriu.

Logo os dois seguiram para um café ali perto. Entraram e acharam uma mesa para que pudessem sentar e conversar mais. Uma garçonete se aproximou deles.

- O que vão pedir? – perguntou ela com um bloquinho na mão

- Eu vou querer um café grande com pouco açúcar. – pediu Bert

- Eu quero um capuccino de chocolate – pediu Jared

- Ok, já trago os pedidos – saiu a garçonete

Novamente se entreolharam e continuaram assim em silêncio por breves segundos.

- Então Bert, qual foi seu súbito interesse em parar o que estava fazendo ou deixar de ir onde estava indo pra estar aqui agora comigo? – perguntou curioso

- Bom, por acaso eu estava passando ali, eu tinha saído pra espairecer sabe? Eu sou músico, e esse fim de ano tem sido muito movimentado pra mim, eu queria uma distração, algo que não envolvesse meu trabalho. E resolvi ir ao Central Park dar uma volta, foi quando eu o vi tocando, e me chamou a atenção – sorriu Bert.

- Ah sim, sei lá, achei estranho, de todas as pessoas que passaram ali, você que parecia tão indiferente a tudo veio até mim – Jared apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos.

- Acho que como músico eu acabei atraído pela música que você estava tocando e não resisti, tive que falar com você

Jared o olhou curioso e interessado, parecia que aquele homem até então desconhecido tinha algo que...

- Aqui o pedido de vocês – avisou a garçonete, trazendo o grande como de café sem açúcar e a xícara de capuccino com chocolate.

- Obrigado – agradeceram os dois ao mesmo tempo

- Opa... Nossa, acho que é a primeira vez que falo a mesma coisa que alguém ao mesmo tempo – se divertiu Jared.

- Tem é tempo que eu não falo assim com alguém também.

- Você disse que é músico, mas faz o que exatamente? – perguntou Jared

- Bom, eu sou instrumentista e também canto, mas atualmente eu trabalho com produção de música, trabalho com as bandas em si, e fim de ano é um aperto, todo mundo resolve fazer musiquinha batida pra Natal, musiquinha tosca pra ano novo, é sempre a mesma coisa, quem se ferra somos nós, porque temos que gravar isso deles e ainda temos que divulgar e coisa toda. – Bert apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa – E você, você faz algo além de tocar no Central Park?

- Hahahah, sim, eu leciono, dou aulas de música na faculdade de música de Nova Iorque. No fim do ano eu vou ao Central Park tocar pra ganhar uns trocados a mais, não que eu ganhe mal, mas no fim do ano as pessoas tem mais compaixão e sempre dão dinheiro a músicos na rua. – respondeu ele

- E o que você faz com esse dinheiro que ganha nas ruas? – Bert cruzou os braços em cima da mesa apoiando o tronco e se inclinando pra frente

- Nada demais, eu costumo usar esse dinheiro como doação pra um orfanato perto da minha casa, não é muito, mas com isso eles podem compras mais coisas pra ceia de natal deles ou brinquedos pras crianças – disse Jared entretido com a colher dentro da xícara

- Pelo visto você é um bom cidadão – sorriu Bert

- Eu tento ser um bom cidadão e também tento ser uma pessoa melhor, quando posso eu vou lá e toco as musiquinhas de natal.

- Esse músiquinhas soou tão pejorativo.

- E era pra ser – riu Jared

Os dois continuaram a conversa por muito tempo, pareciam se divertir um com o outro. Eles sorriam sempre e gargalhavam das besteiras que falavam, pareciam velhos amigos que se reencontraram, se sentiam totalmente à vontade na presença um do outro, como se tivessem se conhecido desde sempre. Bert o divertia fazendo imitações dos cantores e cantoras que passavam pelo seu estúdio para gravar, ele conseguia ser bem caricato e engraçado com isso. Arrancava gargalhadas de Jared, que também não ficava atrás e fazia suas brincadeiras. Passaram horas ali, como se o tempo tivesse parado só pra eles.

- Deus! Olha a hora, são quase 6 da noite e eu ainda na rua – desesperou-se Jared

- Por que tanta pressa? Hoje é sábado. – disse Bert.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho provas pra corrigir e isso é tão chato...

- Provas? Prova de música?! Prova teórica? – perguntou Bert curioso.

- É, a reitoria pede pra que tenha uma avaliação teórica deles, que não seja só prática, porque prática pode se tornar fácil demais – respondeu Jared num tom desanimado.

- Nossa... Não sabia que ainda faziam desse jeito, bom, então vamos embora, onde você mora?

- Ahn... Quatro quadras daqui seguindo pra sudoeste – sorriu Jared

- Quase uma bússola – Bert sorriu de volta

- É, quase... Eu aprendi a me guiar por norte sul leste oeste, isso explica

- Então vamos, eu te acompanho até em casa – disse Bert se levantando e deixando dinheiro na mesa pra pagar a conta

- Ei! Deixa que eu pago a minha parte! – protestou Jared

- Não, faço questão

- Então eu fico te devendo essa, nem que eu tenha que pagar um sorvete pra você – disse Jared se levantando, vestindo o casaco pesado e acomodando o estojo do violão nas costas

- Ah claro, sorvete nesse frio, realmente seria uma boa – caçoou Bert divertindo-se

- Foi só uma sugestão, não precisa ser um sorvete ou até pode ser, só que na primavera – respondeu Jared emburrado

- To brincando com você

Os dois estavam saindo do Café e se encaminhando para casa de Jared, a noite parecia muito mais fria que as outras, começava a nevar com mais intensidade.

- Acho melhor andarmos mais rápido – disse Jared

- Verdade. – concordou Bert

- Ahn... Eu disse tudo de mim, mas você não me disse nada sobre ti mesmo.

- Eu disse no que trabalhava, e como trabalhava e como me irritava – disse Bert.

- Não, eu to dizendo de você mesmo, é casado? Tem filhos? – perguntou Jared curioso

- Não, não... Longe de mim ser casado e filhos é algo que não penso a respeito... E mesmo assim

- É aqui onde eu moro – interrompeu Jared – Não é nada luxuoso e nem pomposo, mas é legal e dá pra viver bem.

- Bonito o prédio, estilo antigo – disse Bert.

- Sim, quer subir? – perguntou Jared sorrindo

- Não cara, preciso ir, amanhã tenho trabalho também – Bert vasculhou algo nos bolsos até achar um cartãozinho – Aqui, quando estiver livre, me liga pra gente sair, tomar um café

- Claro, claro – Jared pegou o cartão da mão de Bert e seus dedos se tocaram levemente fazendo-o estremecer – Ahn... Pode deixar, eu ligo pra você sim. Essa semana eu ligo

- Ok então, eu estarei esperando – sorriu Bert – Um táxi, vou nessa até a semana – Bert atravessou a rua correndo e fazendo sinal pro táxi e logo estava dentro dele.

Jared ficou parado junto à porta vendo o táxi sumir, sacudiu a cabeça mentalmente e entrou no prédio. Aquele homem o tinha atordoado de alguma forma. Mas qual?

**N.a.:** A música All I Want do Emery tem sido muito constante na minha vida, e acho que eu precisava citá-la aqui Baixem e ouçam, é muito boa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Encontro**

Manhã de domingo, Jared queria ficar na cama, passou a noite inteira acordado corrigindo provas e ainda tinha mais um quilo de provas pra corrigir. Olhou para sua cama e a viu cheia de provas espalhadas, afundou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro. "Não, eu preciso levantar", ele pensou, mas não tinha forças pra sair da cama. Rolou até o outro lado e foi olhar a hora: 9:50am.

- AH! PRECISO LEVANTAR! – gritou ele saindo correndo para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e logo começou a se arrumar, o telefone tocou.

- Alô? – ele atendeu

- Oi filhinho – disse sua mãe do outro lado

- Oi mãe, eu sei, eu to atrasado, mas já to saindo, ta? – o avisou

- Eu sei que está, afinal estou aqui te esperando tem mais de meia hora. – reclamou ela

- Desculpa mãe, eu virei a noite corrigindo provas, mas já estou saindo.

- Venha rápido, seu irmão está aqui reclamando que você não chega.

- Ta, to indo! – Jared colocou o telefone de volta e calçou apressado os tênis.

Jared desceu correndo as escadas do prédio, correu o mais rápido que pôde até o local onde deveria estar as 9 da manhã, avistou sua mãe e seu irmão. Estava cansado de correr e não tinha comido nada.

- Desculpem a demora, eu corrigi prova até às 4 da manhã – disse ele colocando as mãos nos joelhos pra tentar descansar.

- Não ficasse até tão tarde fazendo isso, sabia que tinha um compromisso hoje – disse o irmão dele, Shannon.

- Ah nem vem! Eu esqueci oras, não me culpe, e eu também trabalho, não é só você o perfeitinho da família – Jared o encarou

- Chega, chega! – disse a mãe deles se colocando no meio – Vamos que já estamos cheios de coisas pra fazer, fora as listas. Vamos primeiro naquela loja de departamentos, depois ao supermercado.

- Mãe, por que eu tive que vir? – perguntou Jared

- Ora, porque eu estou fazendo compras pra sua casa que vive sem nada e quero que me ajude também, seu irmão não pode carregar tudo sozinho – respondeu ela

- Que desculpa mais esfarrapada – resmungou ele

- Jared, meu filho... – começou ela em tom compreensivo – Eu sei que não queria vir, mas só assim pra mamãe ver você, não aparece mais lá em casa, não liga mais, parece que nem é mais da família!

- É Jared, já ta na hora de você se mostrar mais presente, e também colaborar pra família aumentar, eu não posso ser o único que vai casar aqui. – implicou Shannon

- Mamãe, por que diabos você trouxe o Shannon? Ele é um pé no saco – retrucou Jared

- Parem os dois! Parecem crianças, será que não podem ficar sem implicar um com o outro uma vez na vida? – ordenou ela entrando na loja de departamentos – Até que seu irmão tem razão, não ta na hora de você arrumar uma namorada, sabe? Casar, ter filhos e coisas do tipo. – ela lançou um olhar esperançoso ao filho

- Mamãe – Jared se aproximou – Aproveita que você ta sonhando e pede um pônei-cor-de-rosa, ta? –e deu um abraço nela

Ela o encarou boquiaberta, não sabia o que responder naquela hora. Shannon só bufou, e foi pra parte de roupas femininas. Os três saíram da loja depois de algumas horas, e discussões, e foram dali para o supermercado.

Jared parecia irritado com aquele momento nada agradável em família. Sua mãe só sabia de reclamar dele e do jeito como ele levava a vida, parecia que era um meliante ou um drogado. Shannon também não ficava atrás, sempre dava um jeito de alfinetar o irmão.

- Jared, quando foi a última namorada que teve? – alfinetou o irmão

- Quando foi a última vez que sua noiva pura e recatada chupou você? – Jared o encarou feio

- Opaaaa. Devagar, sem pedras – disse Shannon levantando os braços e andando pra trás.

- Sem pedras?! Qual é a sua?! Você sabe que eu sou gay e sempre SEMPRE fica de implicância comigo, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida me respeite! – impôs Jared – Quer saber?! Pra mim já deu! To indo embora, é por isso que não consigo passar um tempo com vocês. Parecem que só querem me criticar!

Jared deu as costas deixando sua mãe e seu irmão parados, sem reação. Ele foi andando e parou num bar, que mais parecia um pub irlandês. Pediu uma bebida, se serviu de um bom gole de rum. Queria aquecer e ânimo pra encarar a papelada em casa. Quando estava saindo do bar achou ter visto alguém conhecido, tentou chegar mais perto, mas no meio daquela multidão louca em últimos dias próximos ao natal. Deu as costas e foi pra casa. Pensou em Bert no caminho e resolveu ligar pra ele, mas seu celular estava sem bateria e viu que esqueceu o cartãozinho em casa. Continuou seu caminho, parecia chateado com o ocorrido da manhã, mas era algo comum em sua família, desde que assumira sua opção sexual, seus parentes agiam dessa forma, implicavam com ele sempre, perguntavam porquê ele não casava, não tinha namoradas, era incômodo para Jared.

Chegando em casa, largou o casaco no cabideiro atrás da porta. Se livrou dos tênis e foi pro quarto terminar ou tentar terminar de corrigir as provas. Estava entediado ali, mas quase terminando de corrigi-las. Olhou para o telefone e para o cartão várias vezes, mas se conteve em ligar para Bert. Queria se divertir, queria rir como não fazia a muito tempo, queria poder olhar novamente naqueles olhos.

- Aff, maldito interesse meu! – chiou baixo – Ta, eu termino isso e ligo pra ele, se eu ligar agora eu não termino nunca! – se conformou enterrando a cabeça numa folha de papel

Passado uma hora, ele terminou de corrigir as provas, já eram 9 da noite, não queria mais ligar àquela hora pra Bert, mesmo assim, teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, foi até a cozinha e fez um belo sanduíche acompanhado de um grande copo de refrigerante. Se jogou na cama e ligou a tv. Estava assistindo a Mtv, o programa making the vídeo estava mostrando os bastidores do clipe da banda Thrice. Nada muito interessante, eles faziam uma música boa e agradável. Jared estava quase dormindo vendo o tal programa, mas despertou quando viu uma pessoa conhecida na tela. Era Bert dando entrevista, ele falava do processo de gravação da banda no estúdio, Jared deu um pulo da cama que quase caiu no chão. Ele parecia muito sério na televisão, nada parecido com o cara que lhe arrancou gargalhadas na tarde anterior. Dizendo que era agradável produzir com aquela banda, pois eles não eram chatos e muito menos arrogantes. Ele tinha que dar um pitaco, pensou Jared, que continuou ali assistindo o programa até pegar no sono e dormir.

- Bom dia classe! – disse Jared animado – Então, fizeram os exercícios com voz no fim de semana?

Jared continuou suas aulas, parecia animado e feliz. Gesticulava muito, fazia os alunos se envolverem mais com a música que estavam tocando ou a nota que aprendiam. Seguiu assim a semana inteira. Ele evitou de ligar pra Bert na segunda, na terça não teve tempo, na quarta assim que chegou em casa se jogou na cama e dormiu, na quinta ele teve que ir pra casa dos pais mesmo contra a sua vontade, na sexta... Sexta é dia 23, véspera da véspera de natal! Nossa, a semana passou voando e ele não se deu conta que já era quase natal, não tinha aulas pra dar na sexta, ficou em casa, olhou pro telefone e pro cartãozinho novamente. Pegou o telefone e discou, ansioso ele balançava a perna. Parecia nervoso em ligar, chamou, chamou, chamou... Quando estava quase desligando alguém atendeu

- Alô! – disse a voz firme do outro lado

- Alô, é... Eu, eu poderia falar com o Bert? – perguntou Jared ansioso

- É ele, quem está falando?

- Ah, oi Bert, sou eu, Jared!

- Nossa! Até que enfim você me ligou, achei que você só me ligaria no ano novo, cara – riu Bert.

- Ah, eu não tive muito tempo essa semana, fora que eu tive que ir à casa dos meus pais também, o que consome meu tempo e humor – Jared soou desanimado.

- Hmm, entendo você. Vai fazer o que hoje? Quer sair?

- Quero! Eu preciso sair, não agüento mais ficar em casa e ir pro trabalho e voltar pra casa novamente...

- Ótimo! Então, eu passo aí às 9, tudo bem?

- Ta – concordou Jared

- Qual o apartamento?

- 202, só interfonar uma vez que eu já desço – avisou Jared.

- Ta bom, até mais tarde – despediu-se Bert.

- Até...

Jared desligou o telefone e foi correndo tomar um banho, eram 7:00pm, ele precisava estar pronto e decidir o que vestir. Se sentia uma garota por isso, mas tinha que estar bem vestido e bem cheiroso. Às 9:00pm em ponto o interfone tocou. Jared atendeu assim que tocou e desceu apressado.

- Oi – cumprimentou Jared sorrindo

- Oi! – Bert respondeu em tom animado – Entra aí, vamos nos divertir hoje.

- Ótimo! É isso que eu mais quero e desejo, diversão! – disse Jared entrando e colocando o cinto.

Bert olhou pra ele e sorriu.

- Então, como foi sua semana? – perguntou Jared curioso

- Foi chata, tive uma discussão chata com um dono de gravadora... – bufou

- Quem é o cara?

- Ah, ele é um grandão ae, que quer que a Britney bitch Spears grave no meu estúdio, pra merda! Eu não quero ela lá, já gravei com ela uma vez, ela só sabe falar falar e falar, não faz mais nada além disso e fora que nem cantar sabe, nós é que ficamos loucos corrigindo os erros. – despejou Bert

- Ahn... Entendo, eu acho – disse Jared se afundando no banco do carro.

- Olha! Chegamos!

Jared olhou pra fora da janela e avistou o que parecia uma boate, mas não uma boate comum, era uma boate no mínimo alternativa. Jared sorriu pra si mesmo, sabia que aquilo queria dizer algo ou poderia ser a confirmação. Apesar de ter passado a semana ocupado, seus pensamentos não desviaram do cara legal que havia conhecido no Central Park e que agora está sentado do seu lado no carro.

- Vamos? – perguntou Bert animadamente

- Vamos! Vamos sim!

Os dois saíram do carro. Se encaminharam pra porta da tal boate, Jared olhou a imensa fila, quase desanimando de entrar, quando olhou pro lado e viu Bert conversando com alguém que parecia ser o DJ da festa. Pareciam se conhecer há um tempo, do jeito que conversavam animadamente. Jared colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça se sentindo um intruso ali.

- Jared! – chamou Bert

- Oi.

- Vem, vamos entrar. – disse Bert

- Já? Mas e a fila? – Jared se aproximou

- Que fila o que... Eu posso entrar sem ter que ir pra essa fila gigante e você também! – disse ele empurrando Jared pra dentro

- Ahhh! Também não me empurra assim

Quando se deu conta já estavam dentro da boate, luzes piscando, música alta, pessoas fumando e casais se pegando. Ah, claro, afinal é uma boate, ela serve pra isso. Casais se pegarem, Jared olhou pra Bert, como se quisesse adivinhar o que ele estaria pensando naquele momento, Bert o olhava sorridente e parecia satisfeito e feliz ali com ele. Jared retribuiu o sorriso e Bert logo foi pegar bebida pra eles. Algo pra começar bem a noite, vodka, muita vodka. Os dois tomaram o suficiente pra ficarem alegres e se soltarem ali.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou Jared

- Dançar? EU?! – Bert soltou uma gargalhada – Não, eu não danço, é sério

- Qual foi? Vamos lá, você está quase bêbado e eu idem, por que não dançaríamos? – Jared se aproximou

- Ta, vamos antes que eu desista – se conformou Bert.

Jared foi na frente, todo animado e dançando, Bert estava logo atrás dele, parecia meio tímido pra tentar dançar ali e tentava ficar mais pra trás. Tudo pra não dançar. Jared olhou pra trás pra saber onde ele estava e o viu conversando com algum desconhecido. Bert não parecia nada animado com aquele papo

- Desculpa interromper – chegou ele – Bert vem – sorriu e o puxou pela mão

- Obrigado por ter me tirado daquela, cara. Odeio quando me param com conversa mole. – reclamou

- Eu também não gosto... Cara! Eu adoro essa música! Vem, vamos dançar!

Estava tocando Misery Business do Paramore, Jared começou a dançar agitando os braços. Parecia alguém quase entrando em êxtase, Bert não sabia se dançava também ou se admirava Jared dançar. Bert se empolgou assistindo o outro dançar, começou a dançar aos poucos, as pessoas a volta dançando também, não tinha como ele ficar parado. Jared chegou perto dele e o fez dançar, segurou suas mãos sorrindo e as sacudiu na intenção de Bert ao menos se mexer. E não é que deu resultado, os dançando juntos, Bert e Jared sorriam um pro outro naquela agitação toda. Músicas passaram, eles não paravam de dançar.

Tinha um sofá do lado da pista de dança, os dois se encaminharam até ele, ambos exaustos.

- Cara, quanto tempo que não faço isso – disse Bert.

- Deveria fazer mais, apesar de que, eu também não saía há meses. – concordou Jared

- Sabe, em uma semana, você me mudou – disse Bert e Jared riu – É sério, não ria disso, você me mudou, eu já fui um drogado idiota, mas depois me tornei um cara mais... Ahn.. menos. Ah, você entendeu

- Entendi ou tentei entender. – Jared recostou a cabeça no sofá – Quem diria que tocar violão no parque me faria conhecer alguém

- É, te fez conhecer alguém, eu também não imaginava ficar próximo a você.

Jared virou a cabeça de lado e encarou Bert, ele parecia animado, vendo todas aquelas pessoas dançando e bebendo. Jared estava encantado com aquela visão, o sorriso nos lábios de Bert. Chegou mais perto, até sentir sua cabeça tocar levemente os ombros de Bert. O que aquele homem tinha pra fazê-lo se sentir tão bem? Queria saber, saber mais que isso. Bert se deu conta da cabeça recostada em seu ombro, não hesitou em passar o braço em volta de Jared e abraçá-lo.

- Se eu pudesse, ficaria com você assim a noite toda – sorriu Jared apoiando a cabeça mais uma vez no ombro de Bert

- Eu também – o abraçou mais forte

Os dois se entreolharam, Jared apoiou uma mão na perna de Bert, indo em direção aos lábios dele. Bert fechou os olhos convidativo, Jared se aproximou mais...

**n.a.: **HAHAHAHAHAH fiquem na expectativa :

mals por esse 2º capítulo, mas muita coisa aconteceu e eu não to muito bem ainda, os amigos sabem porque


End file.
